A Slice of Agate
by Mycroft-mione
Summary: Romione prompt fills for the Stratified Agate Competition on the HPFC forum. Completed: Level One 75%, Level Two 75%.
1. Abstract

**An abstract poem, written for the Stratified Agate Competition on HPFC. Prompt: write an abstract (highly metaphorical) poem about your pairing (in my case, Ron/Hermione). This is my first abstract poem, so judge kindly, general audience! ;)**

* * *

he greets me by a bathtub overflown

appearing from naught that's his forte

we've two kin to cradle

and a home to create

from the memories of the spirits

that left without a word

when did we cry? everyday

our faucets turned on and there

was nothing to say

for our memories then dictated

all of our exploits

the race to end his reign

the trials of his games

but with meaningful words

we've hid our minds from woe

we've two kin to cradle

in a world of our own making

and he helps me forget

wipe the clean slate and

begin anew

so I'm ever fond of his arrival.


	2. Stars

The stars twinkled faintly in the twilight sky, and snores could be heard from her parents' room, but little Hermione Granger was crouching under the covers, engrossed in a book. Large pictures of common animals were shown on its cover.

She carefully penned some scribbles down in a notepad, pursing her lips. "Cats... are... furry. Birds... are... feathery," she whispered aloud.

"But I don't like birds," she realized, pouting. She considered the situation carefully.

"But it's not in real life," Hermione reasoned. "I can still write about it!"

Satisfied with her work and smiling contentedly, she placed her stubby pencil on the bedside table and turned off the light.

"G'nite kitty," she whispered...

* * *

Written for the **Stratified Agate Competition**: Prompt: write about a childhood moment of one member of your pairing.

Written for the **Build-a-Bear Challenge**, Prompt: A Bear- Bears are fierce animals. Write about a _Gryffindor._

Written for the **Rummikub Game Challenge**, Prompt: "I write to give myself strength. I write to be the characters that I am not. I write to explore all the things I'm afraid of" - Joss Whedon (quote).


	3. Cheesy

Ron loved cheesy pick-up lines. Unfortunately, the only ones he knew were Muggle ones that he had picked up from his dad. And to make it worse, he never got a chance to use them, living next to a tiny Muggle village all his life. Dating wasn't really an option, even as he aged.

Hermione's teeth were the size of beaver teeth the day Malfoy cursed her ─ and Ron thought he would finally try one out.

"Are you okay?' he asked, bending to look at her. Hermione turned away, her growing teeth partially concealed by her hand.

"Why, because my face is all messed up?" she asked, clenching her jaw through angry tears. "Thanks, Ron, thanks a lo─" she began bitterly.

"No, because you look like you fell out of heaven," he interupted, daring to smile.

Hermione slowly looked back at him. "Weasleys," she muttered in a long-suffering voice. But she couldn't hide a toothy grin.

Ron loved cheesy pick-up lines. But mostly when he used them on his new girlfriend, Hermione.

* * *

Written for the **Stratified Agate Competition**, Prompt: write a 100-200 word drabble about your pairing.


	4. Blossom

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."  
So I'm told. So they say. But my soul has blackened.  
It's all beaten, and worn-out, and crying in pain,  
since my shivering sweetheart is prone in the rain.

_Those many years ago, eight or nine, to be exact,_  
_she greeted with a question, asked matter-of-fact._  
_"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said._  
_If only we knew where the query had led._

I'm not sure why I'm praying, to no one in particular,  
It surely can't be that she's flat, while I'm perpendicular!  
When others come running, I wave them away.  
Unaware of my grief, they watch and they stay.

_In fifth year ─ Yule Ball ─ dancing with Krum on her sleeve,_  
_perfumed with apple blossom, she made me hate that eve.  
I lusted, I envied, I forgot that she was a girl.  
Yet in the stifling hall, I was aware of every curl._

Where did they come from, dressed cruelly in black?  
We were out dating, the moment they attacked.  
From a single spell, I feel our bond breaking;  
as I fail to repair it, I'm crying and shaking.

_The war nearly broke us, a foe all by itself,_  
_it was the loss of our friends, including an elf─_  
_(she'd want me to say that, for the cause she'd begun)_  
_yet the year that our hearts finally became one._

Now I'm standing in rubble. My love is forsaken,  
though I scream at her body, she will not awaken.  
My grief threatens to drown me and I wish it to...  
"I'd kill myself if anything happened to you."

Goodbye Hermione, the love of my life.  
Before you go, know that you were to be my wife.  
I can't save you now, but I promise I cared─  
I'm alone in this world. I wish you were there.

* * *

Written for the **Stratified Agate Competition**, Prompt: write a rhyming poem about your pairing.

Written for the **Game of Life Challenge**, Prompt: anniversary.

Written for the **Build-a-Bear Challenge**, Scent: apple blossom.

Written for the **Twister Challenge**, Genre: tragedy.

Written for the **Let's Dig Holes Competition**, Quote: "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened" - Dr. Seuss.


	5. Graduation

**A/N: This is a _Muggle! AU_ and _high school! AU_, just so you know.**

* * *

"I am pleased to announce that we have a very diverse selection of graduates," smiled Dumbledore, reaching for an envelope tucked into his jacket, and pulling out an ornately typed list of names.

Ron clutched Hermione's hand where it rested on the chair frame. "It's almost time," he whispered, nervous with excitement. She waited a moment, listening intently, before turning and nodding.

"I'll be before you. Don't you steal my seat, got it?"

He grinned mischievously, but she knew he would listen to her. An unspoken trust was already established between them.

"And now," announced Dumbledore, "the list of names."

Murmurs ran through the crowd. This was it, the day they would finally be free. Some would graduate to university, others to start a career, or even a family, but all had an unyielding desire for independence.

"Oh look, it's Luna," whispered Hermione, seeing the blonde girl glide up the steps. Luna smiled, then said the names from memory. Students, including Hermione, rose from their seats one by one to be handed a diploma, and shake Mr. Dumbledore's hand.

"Ronald Weasley." The melodious tone of Luna's voice was all Ron heard as he breathed the fresh June breeze and blinked from the sunlight.

"Ron!" cried Hermione, prodding him with her elbow, laughing. "That was you."

"Wha─? Oh," he said loudly, stumbling up from his seat, heading towards where Luna and Dumbledore stood, amused.

Ron started to turn back to gaze at Hermione when─ BAM! His feet tangled together and he flopped to the ground. His blue graduation gown now sported a large grass stain.

"Oops," he and Hermione said together. Everyone else froze in shock, while the pair laughed and held hands.

"Everything's okay," Hermione promised them.

"I guess Dumbledore was right," Ron told her. "We are a pretty bizarre bunch."

* * *

Written for:

**Stratified Agate Competition**, Prompt: write a fluffy 200-300 word drabble about your pairing.

**Rummikub Game Challenge**, Prompt: tripping over nothing.

**Build-a-Bear Challenge**, Prompt: To insert your Build-A-Bear's heart, _write a fluff fanfic._

**Game of Life Challenge**, Prompt: graduation.


	6. Break-up

Hermione faced Ron, her forehead wrinkled permanently from exhaustion and anxiety, her once bushy hair now limp beyond her age. She gazed pleadingly, in a way that seemed to emanate regret; yet her eyes were set, determined. She knew what she had to do, but she was afflicted by guilt trying to do it.

She unclasped her parched lips, taking a ragged breath, and spoke to him.

"Ron. I can't do it anymore. We've got to stop this."

He looked at her with a confused expression in his eyes that Hermione knew only strengthened her case. She was motivated, no longer content to submit to his every wish, but aiming to satisfy herself ─ and only herself.

"Every day I get up, and I care for Rose and Hugo, and I keep the house, and I help you and take care of you and do the things you forget, or don't care about. I never complain ─ I never complain!" She was practically yelling now, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. "But nothing satisfies you. I've given up everything I ever wanted. For what?"

There was silence.

"_Tell me_!"

Ron was shocked, but answered, struggling. "For our children, 'Mione... I've made sacrifices too, we all have."

"I gave away my own parents," she told him coldly. "For their safety. I was sixteen, Ron, and I Obliviated my own parents. I haven't seen them since. And you think _you've_ made sacrifices? You with your nice Mum, and loads of sibling, and pure blood─"

"Hermione," pleaded Ron.

"I love the kids, and I ─ I loved you, but it's not enough," she stammered. "I need something for me." Her hands shook and she sat on them to prevent it, unsuccessfully.

Ron folded his hands in his lap, looking smaller than ever before. He wasn't processing the information, but the words alone his wife was saying made her intentions clear. Too clear.

"Is this a break up?" he asked. He bit his lip and boldly looked at her. "Yes or no! Is this a break up?!"

"Yes."

"Okay."

* * *

Written for:

**Stratified Agate Competition**, Prompt: write about your pairing breaking up.


	7. Disagreement

"Mum, you're sane, we were shocked too to see Ickle Ronnikins making friends, but here we are," Fred jokingly told Mrs. Weasley as they emerged from the Ford Angelia that they'd piled into at the start of their ride. A flurry of activity followed as everyone collected their trunks and birdcages, walking into the Burrow. "Two whole friends, and one's a girl..."

"Hey," Ron protested, making the others laugh. "I met Harry at King's Cross right off the bat, didn't I?"

The twins smirked. "Yeah, after Mum pointed him out to us," they replied, elbowing Ron in the ribs on both sides to push past him.

"Although we hear the girl's now the girl_friend_, so only one then," George added cheekily.

"Shut up about Hermione!" Ron yelled, looking like he was about to chase after them, but they were long gone. Hermione stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't listen to them, they're idiots," she said, businesslike. They followed Ron's family into the kitchen, Hermione gaping at each new magical device, first the clock, then the mirror. Ron ended up having to take her on a tour of the house, waiting patiently at each room as she pored over every surface.

"You've been going to Hogwarts for ages," he said, laughing, "hasn't that satisfy your craving for wizard stuff?"

"Ron, that was a _school_; this is a _house_," she informed him, smiling as well. "These kinds of dwellings are very different, and─"

"Got it, no need for the lecture," he said, cutting her off. A call from the kitchen disrupted their conversation; it was Mrs. Weasley offering tea. Thunderous sounds were made on the stairs as each Weasley child emerged from his or her room to leap down them, although Bill and Charlie, who had arrived to visit for the summer, simply Apparated. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Want some, 'Mione?" asked Ron. His stomach rumbled audibly as they sat together in his orange bedroom.

"Um, okay," replied Hermione, although she didn't sound enthused. Ron wondered why as they headed downstairs and met at the table for twelve.

Mr. Weasley was reading the _Daily Prophet_, reciting articles to Percy, whose face was dead serious. He was intent on knowing every last detail about the news, while his father liked to read the interesting, Muggle-based stories. Each page was an exasperated tug-of-war over which story would be told.

Ginny beckoned Hermione over to the empty chair next to her, and Hermione obliged, trying to learn the faces of each Weasley, especially the ones she had never met before. Ron joined her, and Harry, who had just arrived, slipped into a seat beside him. They began to talk with Charlie about Quidditch, while Mrs. Weasley bustled about, hovering trays and tea kettles using magic.

A platter of biscuits toppled, making her curse and flick her wand, hoping to save it, which instead made her lose control of the tea she was pouring, spurting the liquid all over her dress.

"Ugh! _Scourify_, " she muttered, her eyes shooting daggers at the kitchen tools. Finally, tea was served, and Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley offer her a cup.

"What?" she asked, disoriented, lifting her head up from her shoulder where she had been dozing, and blinking repeatedly. "Oh, no, thanks─"

"No tea?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, who stopped pouring the cup she had assumed the girl would want. "Don't you like it?"

"I'm sure it's wonderful, Mrs. Weasley, but─"

Ron's mum turned and walked back to the counter, muttering to herself.

"I thought Ron's new friends would be more polite than this..."

The table stayed rather quiet. Silent looks were exchanged between the children, who knew not to risk enraging their mother when she got offended.

"She prides herself on her cooking," whispered Mr. Weasley to Hermione, finally. "It would do better to accept it, I'll slowly empty your cup with magic if you like." Hermione nodded gratefully.

"I─ I hate tea," she admitted almost silently. Then, to Ron, she said, "I didn't want to offend your mum, but..."

Ron nodded, understanding, and watched as a smile bloomed on his mum's face when Hermione suddenly 'changed her mind.' Gradually the table began to liven up again, and discussions of all kinds ensued as they sipped their tea. Well, everyone except Hermione, but that was just fine by her.

* * *

Written for:

**Stratified Agate Challenge**, Prompt: write about your pairing either getting along with or not getting along with each other's families.

**Carnival Challenge**, Question: I don't like coffee or tea. Is this SiriusMarauderFan or playwright82?


End file.
